Punishment
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Red x Gaz x Purple, Zim x Gaz] Frustrated when Zim drags them down to earth, Red and Purple decide to punish the little Irken.


Gaz is 18 in this

and thanks to Zim'sMostLoyalServant for giving me the idea for the plot, though I took the idea and made it into a perverted little fic. xD

xXx

Red groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, holding a hand to his throbbing head, he took in the damage inside the massive.

There was doughnuts laying scattered on the ground, Irken pilots were strewn all over the room, groaning as they stood up and headed back to their stations, Red hovered over to Purple and helped his co-tallest off the floor, he took the doughnut hanging out of Purple's mouth, tossing it to the side.

"Ugh, what happened?" Purple questioned, as he rubbed his sore head, he was slammed into way too many walls.

"Zim is what happened." Red growled, he floated over to the window to look outside, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the small green house across of him.

It seems that Zim has decided to take control of the massive again, bringing them down to earth once he learned that they were traveling nearby again, Red had tried to fix the problem but found that he couldn't as there were no other ships to switch power cores with, he just had to deal with listening to everyone freak out as they were thrown around the ship, himself being slammed into walls as it seemed that Zim couldn't even control the massive to fly straight.

He looked down as a pilot walked up to him and saluted, "my Tallest, we have gotten control back, shall we prepare to leave?"

Red shook his head, causing the pilot to raise an antenna in confusion, "no, Purple and I are going to go pay Zim a visit, the rest of you stay here and camouflage the ship until we get back." The pilot nodded and returned to his post.

"Purple," Red called, as he turned to his counterpart, watching as Purple pulled a doughnut out of his suit. Stuffing the doughnut into his mouth Purple turned to Red, "yeah?" he replied, pieces of the sugary bread falling out of his mouth.

"Come with me, we're gonna go pay our friend Zim a little visit." Red answered, as he floated to the exit of the massive, Purple followed swallowing his doughnut, "we should punish him." He suggested with a grin.

Red smirked as he pushed the doorbell to Zim's house, "we should." He agreed, while they waited for the door to open, Red turned to look behind him to check to make sure the massive was camouflaged, he turned back satisfied when all he saw was a large crater in the ground, he and Purple looked down when Zim answered the door.

Their antennas raised in confusion as they noticed that Zim had managed to grow a bit taller, reaching up to just below their chests, "my Tallests," Zim greeted, with a big smile, his wide eyes staring up in admiration, "I'm glad that you have decided to pay Zim a visit!"

Red felt his eye twitch as he looked down at the happy Irken, he glanced at the frowning Purple at his side, "yes, well we decided that we should visit you, since you dragged us down here." Red growled, as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Zim did not drag you; I was merely helping my Tallests find a good place to land the massive." Zim assured, as he continued to smile up at the tall Irkens, oblivious to their anger towards him.

Red sighed as his hand hit his forehead, "right, well are you going to let us in?" He questioned, he looked at the neighbors staring at them with confused looks on their faces.

Zim blinked his ruby colored eyes at them blankly, he gasped as he realized that people were staring, "ah! Yes, of course my Tallests, Zim invites you inside!" He moved aside to let the two Tallests in, then turned back to the still staring neighbors, "uhh…this is normal you know!" He yelled, as he slammed the door shut.

The ruby eyed Irken turned to face his Tallests, he saw them staring impassively at something on his couch, he looked to his couch and gasped as he saw Gaz sitting on his couch, playing her gameslave, ignoring the two Irkens in front of her; he'd forgotten that she was over.

Red lifted a thin finger, and pointed at Gaz, "Zim, there's a human on your couch."

"I like the color of her head." Purple stated, as he pointed at Gaz's violet colored hair.

"Uhhh…she's a….she's..," Zim said, he quickly tried to think up a reason for Gaz's presence, a smile broke out across his face as he thought of a reason, "She's a human I've captured to experiment on!" Gaz snorted at Zim's excuse, she continued to play her game, "yes, she will be experimented on, ooh the experiments she'll go through!" Zim continued as he began to manically laugh, the violet haired girl in question rolled her eyes in annoyance as she tried to focus on her game.

Purple's antennas flattened on his head, as he shuddered and pointed at the still laughing Irken, "you're still creepy Zim."

Zim stopped laughing as he raised his head high, he smiled as he laid a hand on his chest, and proudly stated, "yes I am, I am very creepy."

Red was still staring at Gaz with a hand to his chin, as he thought of where he's seen her before, his crimson eyes widened, antennas perking up, as he stated, "hey! I know where we've seen her before!"

Purple's antennas lifted up in interest as he looked at his counterpart, "where?"

"Don't you remember? Zim sent us a transmission a long time ago, and she was there." Red stated, as he looked over at Purple.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zim denied, "Zim does not remember sending a transmission with that filthy human!" He screamed, ignoring the glare Gaz sent his way.

"Of course you don't remember," Red said, he waved his hand in front of his face dismissively, he felt a smirk pull across his face as he continued, "because you didn't realize you sent us a transmission by accident, you were too busy mating with the so called 'filthy human' to realize we were watching."

Zim's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open, Gaz felt her face flush red, as her brown eyes stared at Red in shock, Purple held a hand to his mouth as he laughed, "oh yes, now I remember."

Zim quickly recovered as he narrowed his eyes, "that was not mating!" He loudly denied.

Purple was still muffling his laughs, as Red asked, "then what was it that you were doing to the 'filthy' human?"

"I was probing her!" Zim loudly lied, Gaz frowned at his poor lie.

Purple stopped trying to muffle his laughs, he held his hands to his thin waist, Red's smirk grew wider as he stated, "so to probe her you had to use your sexual organ, tongue, and even the pak's legs?"

Purple's laughing stopped as he shuddered, his antennas flattening on his head, "I didn't even know that you could use the legs like that."

Zim's cheeks turned a dark green, as his mouth hung open, for once not knowing what to say, Gaz turned back to her game trying to ignore the Irkens, she mumbled, "no sense in denying it now Zim."

Red's eyes widened as he figured out a punishment for Zim, "so that means you care for this human, right?" He asked, as he stared down at Gaz.

Zim nervously turned his eyes to the side, cheeks turning darker, as he continued to deny, "no, of course not, it's not like she's my mate or anything, she's just a human to be experimented on." Red smirked, as he looked at the Irken equivalent of a blush on Zim's face, "then that means that you wouldn't mind Purple and I mating with her then?" He questioned, Zim's wide eyes quickly snapped to his, mouth wide open as he pointed at his Tallest.

"WHAT?" Red's antenna raised in confusion as he was shouted at by Zim and Purple, Gaz decided it was best to just ignore the crazy Irkens and just continue with her game.

He looked at Purple as he floated over to him, "what are you doing? I thought we were supposed to punish Zim?" Purple questioned.

Red brought his face closer to Purple's as he whispered, "we are, didn't you see Zim's reaction, when I asked him if he cared about the human. She's obviously his mate."

Purple's eyes widened, "ooh so we are going to steal her from him? She's going to stay with us on the massive?" He questioned. Red's hand hit his head, as he closed his eyes, "no, didn't you hear me earlier? I said we are going to mate with her, and we're going to make Zim sit and watch, I want to see the devastated look on his face when his mate is taken by his Tallests, and he can't do anything about it." Red darkly smiled, as he let out a chuckle.

Purple smiled as he looked to his counterpart, "hey that's a good idea!" He stated.

Red nodded his head turning back to the still shocked Irken, and floated past him, to stop in front of Gaz as he pointed at her, "you, human! You will obey Purple and I, and mate with us right now."

Gaz glared up at the demanding Irken, "your voice is stupid." She stated as she looked back down at her game. Red growled, his fists clenched, he glared down at the defiant human, no one speaks to him that way! His pak opened as one of the metal legs snuck out, grabbing the game out of the female's hands, the leg retreated back into the pak taking the game with it.

Gaz's wide eyes narrowed as she glared up at Red, crossing his arms as he smirked down at her, "you better return my game, or else I'm gonna make you wish that you were never born," she growled, her fists clenching in anger.

Red continued to glare back at Gaz as he told her, "if you want it back, then you will obey me."

Brown eyes blinked as Gaz contemplated Red's demand, she then smirked as she crossed her arms, leaning back into the couch, she crossed her legs, "doesn't matter, I can just buy another one." She challenged as she stared up at the irritated alien.

Red felt his eye twitch in irritation as he glared down at the smug human, "fine, then I'll destroy every game device on this planet, if you don't obey me." He grinned as Gaz's smirk was wiped off her face, being replaced with a frown as she glared up at him.

"You wouldn't dare." She growled, her nails digging into the couch's cushions.

"I do dare. Now do we have an agreement?" Red persisted, as he continued to grin down at the angry human. Gaz gritted her teeth, she turned her head to the side, "yeah…I guess so." She grumbled.

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked up at Red from the corner of her eyes, "you will regret this, I will get my revenge when this is over." She threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Red waved off her threat, as he turned to Purple, who was absentmindedly eating doughnuts as he waited for Red, "Purple its official! We are going to mate with this female!" He announced as Gaz glowered behind him.

"WHAT?" Zim screeched, finally recovering from his shocked state, "you can't! She's MY hum-," He cut himself off when he saw Red and Purple look at him, smirks growing on their faces, "I mean she's a FILTHY HUMAN! Yes! A filthy human!" Gaz rolled her eyes, she was starting to get sick of being called a filthy human, "Zim shut up."

She strolled over to Purple, and stole his half eaten doughnut, stuffing it into her mouth, "HEY!" Purple complained, he pouted when Gaz ignored him and proceeded to eat his snack.

Red ignored the two as he turned to Zim, who's antennas were flattened against his head in anger, he looked up at his Tallest, "now then, Zim as your punishment for dragging us down here, we are going to mate with your female as you sit here," he pushed Zim onto his couch, "and watch."

Zim's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched, "you can-," he was cut off as Red sneered down at him, lowering his head down to the smaller Irken, he whispered, "are you disobeying your Tallest?"

Ruby colored eyes widened, as Zim frantically shook his head from side to side, "no, of course not my Tallest, I wa-," Red lifted his head up, "good, then you will sit there quietly, and watch." He watched as Zim's head lowered in submission, then turned and floated over to the other two, causing them to look at him.

"Now then," Red started as he used his two fingers to lift Gaz's head up, "we never did get your name, human." Gaz snuck a look at Zim on the couch, her eyes narrowed as she saw his lowered head, "Gaz." She gritted out, turning her narrowed eyes up at Red.

"Gaz," Red repeated her name to himself, he briefly noted that she was pretty tall reaching to just under his chin, "you're actually pretty attractive for a human." He mused.

"I feel so flattered." Gaz mocked, rolling her eyes, Red smirked as he lowered his head down to hers, "let's get started," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Gaz felt her eyes wander over to Zim again, immediately regretting it as she closed her eyes, to avoid the sad look in his, Red felt satisfaction flood through him as he saw from the side of his eye, Zim's sad eyes staring at Gaz, he decided to take it further by pushing his tongue past Gaz's lips, and into the inside of her mouth.

Gaz had a strong urge to bite off Red's tongue as it invaded her mouth, but she held it back in fear of losing her games forever, she jumped as she felt Purple wrap his thin arms around her waist from behind, pressing his form against her back, he pushed his face into her hair; she almost forgotten that he was there.

Purple snuggled his face into Gaz's short hair, he really did like the color. Purple let his hands travel under her black tank top, as Red continued to occupy her mouth, his hands holding her face to his, as his crimson tongue dominated her mouth.

They were panting when Red finally pulled his mouth from Gaz's, lowering his hands from her face, Purple used one of his hands to lift Gaz's head up, exposing her pale neck, he lowered his head to hers, pushing his lips against hers, purple tongue squeezing between her lips, as he moved his mouth against hers.

Red's eyes narrowed with desire, as he eyed the slender neck in front of him, his tongue slithered out to lick along the length of the pale neck, as his hands rested on her hips, slowly moving down to the outside of her thighs, stopping just under her short black skirt.

Gaz felt as if her face was on fire as Purple's tongue wrapped around hers, while Red continued to lick up and down the length of her neck; she'd forgotten how sexy Irkens tongues were. Her hands fisted onto Red's suit as she felt Purple's hands pull up her top, he slipped his hands underneath her bra to play with her breasts.

Purple separated their mouths for air, his two fingered hands continued to fondle her bosom, his head lowered to nibble and suck on her shoulder, as her head laid back against his shoulder, panting as her glazed eyes gazed at the ceiling.

Her head snapped downwards when she felt Red pull off her underwear, tossing it to the side, he kneeled in front of her, she gasped when he pushed a thin finger inside her. Red pulled his finger back out, smirking as he rubbed the clear liquid between his two fingers, "you like this don't you?" He questioned, his smug face looking up at the flustered teen.

Gaz's cheeks burned as she glared down at Red, "shut up." She growled, as he chuckled, she grunted when Purple squeezed her breasts, trailing his mouth from her shoulder to her neck.

Red turned his attention back down, his PAK opened letting out two of the metal legs, he used them to wrap around her legs, holding them up and open as his hands went to spread her lips, he brought his smirking face closer to her, his tongue slithered out to push inside her wet folds, Gaz yelped in surprise from the sudden intrusion.

Gaz lifted one of her hands to rest on the back of Purple's head as he continued to roughly lick and nibble her neck, her other hand traveled down her stomach to the top of Red's head, she pushed him closer to herself, as he worked his tongue inside of her rubbing against her moist walls, causing her to gasp and pant in pleasure.

Red pulled back when she felt like she was close, causing Gaz to growl as Red leered up at her while licking his lips, he stood back up, his metal legs continuing to hold her up, he licked her burning cheek, as he lowered the top of his suit to pull himself out.

Red laid a hand against Gaz's back pulling her closer to himself, as the other guided his length into her wet folds, he pushed his hips to her, pushing himself as deep as he could, Gaz moaned at the feeling of Red deep inside her.

She felt herself pushed forward onto Red, as Purple pulled his hands from under her tank top, Purple moved a hand onto Gaz's back as he pushed her forward, his other hand pulling himself out, he watched as Red's hands lowered onto her backside, spreading her for him.

Purple pushed himself in, grunting from the tightness squeezing his length, "shit!" Gaz cursed, as she cried out from the pain, Red darkly chuckled, moving one of his hands from Gaz's backside to her face, turning her head as he locked their lips together, he moved his lips against hers, wincing when he felt her nails digging into his arms as Purple began to move behind her.

Red pulled out then slid back in as he started to set a steady pace, pushing in when Purple pulled out, his hand gripped her backside, as his other hand traveled down from her face, under her tank top, to grope her bouncing breast, pinching and rubbing her nub between his fingers, he bit her lower lip gently as he pulled away, breathing heavily onto the soft skin of her neck, as Purple pulled her head back to his swallowing her moan.

Gaz moaned into Purple's mouth, she could barely think as she was squished between the moving Irkens, her mind fuzzy as they roughly thrusted in and out of her, she felt Purple wrap his arms around her waist holding her to him tightly as his tongue battled hers for dominance, hips slapping into her backside as he picked up the pace, Red moved his hands to grip her hips, sharp tips of his fingers digging into the soft skin, as he started to move faster, hips slapping against hers roughly, he let out a guttural moan against her neck when he felt her tighten around his length.

Heat spread throughout Gaz's body as she let out a long, drawn out moan as the mix of pain and pleasure became too much for her, she shuddered as she came, muscles tightening against the two organs furiously pounding into her, Red and Purple came shortly after her, groaning loudly from the pleasure, both of them pushing deep inside of her.

They panted as they tried to get their breathing under control after they came down from their high, Red's metal legs unwrapped from Gaz's, as he and Purple lowered the exhausted girl back down to the ground, her legs shaking as she smoothed down her skirt, she lowered herself to sit on the floor when she felt like she was gonna fall over.

Red and Purple tucked themselves back into their suits; Red felt like he was forgetting something as his heavy lidded eyes gazed at Gaz thoughtfully. He saw Purple staring at the couch with a smug look on his face, his antennas suddenly snapped up as he remembered about Zim, he smirked as he turned his head towards the small alien that was surprisingly quiet the whole time.

He watched as one of Zim's eyes was erratically twitching, his antennas was flat against his head, and there was cotton coming out of the couch from where Zim had dug his sharp claws into.

They watched as Zim jumped off the couch tugging hard on his antennas in frustration, "UGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He screeched, Red and Purple grinned as they watched him freak out.

"ZIM IS HORNY!" Zim loudly announced, as the two Tallests felt their grins drop, eyes widening, they watched Zim point at Gaz, "YOU!"

"Huh?" Gaz tiredly blinked up at the screaming Irken, "YOU WILL SATISFY THE ALIMIGHTY ZIM! NOW!" He demanded, as he lunged toward Gaz.

"What the fu-," She was pushed to the ground as Zim landed on her, proceeding to ravage her body.

Purple's narrowed eyes looked at Red, watching as his counterparts mouth hung open, his eye twitching, "nice plan Red, it totally worked." He mocked as he looked back to the two on the floor.

Red recovered as he closed his mouth, and glared at Purple, "shut up." He gritted out.

"WEEEEEHOOOOO!" Red and Purple's eyes widened as they watched Gir run out from his room, carrying a small pig over his head, he ran over to the door, "let's go ride on your motorcycle, pig." Gir suggested as they left, the sound of a motorcycle driving away rang out through the neighborhood.

Red's eye twitched in irritation, Purple pointed at the door, "I was wondering where that thing was."

xXx

This fic was mostly just an excuse to write a Red/Gaz/Purple threesome!xD

I need to stop writing lemons.o.o I'm planning a Tak x Gaz next hopefully it'll be more innocent than this

Anyways thanks for reading!:3


End file.
